


Better For Us

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Dean tries to push you away from him because he thinks he will hurt you; but at the end understand that you two are made for each other :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com/)

“What the hell happened to him?” Dean asked you as you entered the bunker with Sam, who was supported by you on your shoulder.

“Dean, I’m fine. Just some minor scratches,” Sam muttered. And you.. well, you were unable to speak, because at the end you were going to be the one to be blamed for all this by the elder Winchester.

“Damn it, Sam! These are not minor scratches!” Dean all but yelled.

You said nothing and started to find the first aid kit to stitch Sam up - ignoring your own injuries, that not even Dean noticed. But you can understand. Sam was his _brother_ and of course was the one who was important.

You stitched up Sam and there was silence for that moment - piercing silence. Dean helped him to reach his room so he can rest. You cleaned some of your injuries and were all set to have a shower and sleep without arguing with Dean just when he stopped you on your way.

“We need to talk, there is no way you come home with my injured brother and don’t even explain what the hell happened!” Dean was angry beyond what words could express. His green eyes blazing with anger and you were afraid of him.

“Dean, I’m sorry-” you started speaking.

“Oh hell you are!” he cut you off.

“Look, Dean, it was not my intention to get Sam hurt and he is not the only one who is hurt here.

I tried to save him. I swear i did my best.” You were trying to convince him.

“If you had tried he won’t be hurt at the first place damn it!” he yelled.

Your lower lip was trembling. You never felt so wrecked. And then Dean started again not to make you feel better or something but to just break your heart.

“Now, look Y/N I don’t want a fight here or something, I just want you to leave. I’m tired of this all. I can’t let you live here and put Sam and myself in danger. You always screw up in a hunt. It’s better that we separate our paths. We were never meant to work together. So you better leave.” He pointed towards the big door of the bunker with the stern look in her eyes (or hurt look that you can’t see). All these words made you feel devastated.

You were a strong women but listening these words from the man who saved your life once or maybe more than once and the one for whom you probably have some special place in your heart, broke you from inside. He left for his room, leaving you stand there in the middle of the big hall broken and devastated. You walked towards your room and you didn’t know how you make it there, you feel like there was no energy in you. You packed your bags wiping away your tears and telling yourself that you knew this was coming somehow. Once you were all packed you didn’t even say the brothers, goodbye - well it wasn’t a _Goodbye_ , for **_you_** at least.

You left the bunker and drove to the nearby motel. All the way to the motel you were having the flashbacks of the five months you spent in the bunker with the Winchesters. For the first time when you met them at a hunt that went wrong for you and you almost got killed but Dean saved you. Sam asked you to come to the bunker with them and don’t know why but you agreed. And that was a mistake. Dean always gave you the cold shoulder, but Sam he was such a sweetheart he treated you like you were his sister. And today here you were left alone in a hotel room. Maybe this was your actual life. Being on the road and living in the shitty motel rooms.

You went to your motel room and cried like hell until you were in your deep slumber.

 

**_~Next Morning_ **

 

“Dean! Where the hell is Y/N? She is not in her room!” Sam asked Dean who was in the library, busy in searching for some case to work on.

“She left.” Dean said not even bothering to look at Sam

“What do you mean she left?” Sam asked in uncertainty.

“I told her to leave.” Dean said, still not moving his eyes from the laptop.

“Why!? Because she saved me last night?” Sam yelled.

“She didn’t save you Sam. You are staggering because of her!” Dean said pointing towards Sam’s injured leg.

“Oh my God, Dean! She is the reason I’m even alive. How could you do that to her? She saved me last night from that demon! She even got injured doing all this!” This time Sam yelled at Dean so that his brother could probably realize his mistake.

“You told me you love her! Right? Right Dean? Then why the hell you did this? Why you asked her to leave?”

Dean said nothing. And that was all needed for Sam to know the real reason for all this crap.

“Oh! I get it now, you took last night’s incident as the lame excuse to push her away from you! Don’t you Dean!? Tell me!” Even if Dean didn’t answer, Sam knew this was the truth.

“Yes I did! Damn it! Why don’t you understand Sam this is the only thing that’s good for her. Staying away from us, even if this takes her to hate me.” Dean mumbled the last part. Sam can see the hurt in his brother’s eyes.

“Why do you always do this to yourself, Dean? Y/N loves you. And you think you are doing best for her? No! Man you are just hurting Y/N, bad!” That was all Sam have to say, and he left for his room. He left making Dean think about his decisions.

The whole day Dean thought about what Sam said. The words _“You are hurting Y/N”_ roamed around his head. Making him regret what he did.

It was 2:00 in the morning and Dean couldn’t sleep. He went to Sam’s room who was sleeping. He felt bad waking Sam up, but it was the only thing that can make Dean feel better.

“What the hell, dude!?” Sam looked frustrated as he was being woken up by his brother in the middle of the night.

“Sam I need you to trace Y/N’s phone. Maybe her GPS is on or something?”

Sam had a smirk on his face. “I already did, Dean!”

You were woken up by the knock at your motel room’s door. It was 4:00 in the morning. _It couldn’t be something good_ , you thought to yourself. You picked up your gun from the nightstand and started moving towards the door, ready to knock out or probably shoot anything that’s behind the door. But once you opened the door you were surprised by the figure standing in front of you.

“Dean?” You mumbled not even sure if he could listen.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Dean said looking down on the floor. He was already inside your room. You closed the door and turned towards him.

“What are doing here? And why are you sorry? I mean you said it was better for us to separate our paths. Then why are you sorry for something you did for our good?” You had no idea from where you got all the courage to say this, afterall you were a mess.

“I’m sorry Y/N. I know you are mad. You have right to be mad at me. I was stupid, I-I thought it was best for you to stay away from me” He said trying to make eye contact with you.

“You are not the one to decide what is good for me, Dean! I am a grown ass woman, I know what is best for me! You hear me Damn it!?” You were trying your best to be calm.

“I know Y/N, I know, I’m not the one to decide but I..” He stopped.

“But you what, Dean Winchester!?” You yelled at him.

“But _I love you_ Y/N!”

You were all surprised by the words that came from the green-eyed man standing in front of you.

He was standing in front of you. The man you loved. Telling you that he loves you. You were not believing your ears. Eyes widened in shock. You heart wanted nothing more than you to hug him tight, to kiss him passionately and tell him that he was forgiven. But your mind wanted the answers, why he always was cold towards you if he loved you? Why he always pushed you away from him?

“You what?” You whispered not being able to say it loud at that moment. He said nothing. Both of you looking in each other’s eyes.

“Then why did you always seem to be cold towards me?” Your voice was weak but somehow you managed to say these words.

“I thought you were gonna leave me at the end because I always end up hurting everyone. You probably deserve someone better than me. I’m sorry Y/N. I have nothing else to say. If you don’t want this I will never mention this. Never. I promise. But please come back, me and Sam we want you-”

He was in the middle of his sentence when you cut him off and kissed him. He was surprised at the moment and just after few moments he responded your kiss. The kiss was deep, passionate and needy. When you both felt the need for some air you pulled away. You both were panting and breathing heavily.

“I am never going to leave you, Dean Winchester. Never. I love you! More than anything or anyone!” You said.


End file.
